Metallic Memories
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP!] Tapi kenangan kuat itu pun, mungkin suatu saat, akan hilang pula. Bahwa walaupun Yoongi memaksa, pada akhirnya, Jimin tidak akan mengingat hal-hal itu. BTS Fanfiction / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin/ Yoon!top x Jim!bottom. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Anak itu berjalan di antara kelabu. Ketika matahari telah menarik diri beberapa jam yang lalu. Sedang matanya gencar menelaah sana sini. Mengabaikan mata-mata yang melirik padanya penuh heran.

Mengerjap. Menyadari bahwa pipinya telah dirembesi air mata sejak semenit yang lalu, dan pandangan menjadi buram. Ia berlari ketika seorang pria tingga berwajah ramah menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga membuatnya menangis.

"Ibu?"

Bodohnya ia, memisahkan diri dari ibunya dan tersesat dalam kerumunan kota. Tentu saja, ini menjelang tengah malam. Tapi jalan-jalan dan taman-taman di Seoul ditumpahi manusia-manusia dan kebisingan mereka. Ingatkan anak itu, ini tahun baru.

"Ibu?!" ia berteriak lebih keras lagi, masih menangis dan dengan suara yang serak. Mustahil rasanya jika ia dapat menemukan wanita itu di antara manusia yang hiruk pikuk ini.

Namun pendapat itu terusir begitu saja saat matanya menatap ke seberang jalan raya, tempat di mana ibunya berjalan ke sana kemari memanggil namanya. Beruntungnya ia.

"Ibu!" panggil anak itu. Tapi suaranya hilang begitu saja dalam kerumunan, dan ibunya sudah bergerak menjauh. Anak itu gelisah dan panik, hingga tanpa sadar berlari menyeberang jalan raya tanpa berpikir apa pun.

Tanpa berpikir, bahwa mungkin mobil van putih itu bisa membuat tubuhnya terpental hingga bermeter-meter jauhnya. Bagian depan mobil sudah akan menyentuh lutut anak laki-laki itu, namun seketika, seseorang menariknya dari jalanan, membawanya ke tepi begitu cepatnya.

Kelabu menelan pandangan anak itu, menatap pada sosok yang sedang merangkulnya sekarang. Sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, matanya menangis lagi karena kaget.

"Hei-hei, jangan menangis," sosok laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi," ia berkata, hampir tak terdengar.

"Hai, Yoongi," sosok itu menghambin Yoongi di punggungnya, menoleh ke belakang sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku Jimin."

.

.

 **Metallic Memories**

 **::Im Soojung::**

 **Cast :**

 **Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, ect.**

 **Pairing :**

 **YoonMin (Yoon as Seme, Min as uke)**

 **Warn :**

 **Yaoi of course, little bit ooc, and typo(s)**

.

.

Namjoon melemparkan mapnya tepat dihadapan Yoongi setelah semenit yang lalu panggilannya diabaikan oleh si laki-laki pucat. Ia memincingkan mata, seolah ia sedang membuat Yoongi tertusuk dengan pandangannya itu.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan laporanmu!" Namjoon yang berisik memukul meja kerja sembari bibirnya merengut. "Tn. Bang malah memarahiku, bodoh!"

"Terserah," seolah baru bangun dari tidurnya, Yoongi merenggangkan tubuh dan menguap, menatap Namjoon dengan mata setengah mengantuk. "Aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti sore."

"Dasar pemalas," decih Namjoon, kemudian memberikan sebuah pukulan di lengan si pucat. "Aku penasaran kapan kau bisa serius."

"Aku selalu serius," Yoongi berdiri, merapikan kemeja dan rambut pirang hijaunya, kemudian menguap kembali. "Uh-oh, aku ingin minum kopi, selamat tinggal."

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian menatap Yoongi setengah jengah. Minum kopi terus yang dikerjaan oleh anak itu, namun tetap saja tidur dengan mudahnya, kemana perginya kefien yang ia minum? Tidak mungkin sekali jika menguap lewat pori-pori tubuhnya.

.

.

Hidup yang membosankan. Keluarga yang membosankan. Rumah dan teman-teman yang membosankan. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membosankan dari perkejaannya. Mengetik dan menatap layar, mengadakan meeting, melakukan presentasi, berdiskusi tentang produk, mengurusi klien. Gila sudah dia karena kebosanan.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di samping mesin minuman, menenggak kopi kaleng dingin di tangannya hingga yang tersisa tinggal setengahnya.

Matanya mengerjap menatap taman di depan gedung perusahaannya, sembari ia melonggarkan dasi agar udara dapat merembesi tumbuhnya yang gerahnya minta ampun. Kemudian, saat ia berniat menenggak kembali kopinya, telinganya menangkap suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat siang," sosok itu, berdiri tidak lebih dari satu meter dari tempat ia duduk, menekan tombol di mesin minuman setelah mengucapkan salam ramah pada Yoongi.

Terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan kalengnya. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk bisa bernapas saat itu. Bahwa sosok yang memiliki rambut coklat sekelam malam, mata sipit yang mengerjap-ngerjap pada detik-detik tertentu, dua pasang bibir tebal yang menggumamkan sesuatu, telah melemparkan Yoongi ke dalam kolam masa lalu.

"Jimin?"

Panggil Yoongi, setengah berbisik, kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" dan laki-laki itu menjawab sekenanya, keheranan. "Kau tahu aku, Tuan?"

Tentu saja. Demi Dewi Fortuna, Yoongi tahu. Dan Yoongi ingat jelas bagaimana kejadian malam tahun baru itu dilewati olehnya.

 _Tak-tak-tak_

Tiga kaleng minuman jatuh, dan Jimin membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Sembari ia mengulas sebuah senyum sederhana. "Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

Yoongi menunjukkan kopi di tangannya sembari memberikan tatapan bahagia pada Jimin, berbisik, "terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang pada ibuku, Jimin."

Seketika Jimin membulatkan mata, seperti kaget dan tak percaya, walaupun pada detik-detik berikutnya ia memberikan sebuah senyum lebar yang Yoongi artikan bahwa Jimin telah mengingat dirinya.

"Yoongi?"

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dengan helaan napas yang kelewat panjang. Pikirannya terpaku pada kejadian tadi siang, ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Jimin, si penyelamatnya.

Dan bukan itu saja, sosok Jimin benar-benar tidak berubah. Dalam artian, seolah-olah tak ada pertambahan usia dalam tubuh Jimin, dan wajahnya sama persis dengan Jimin yang menyelematkan Yoongi lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Tepat ketika tadi Yoongi akan menanyakannya, seseorang yang tinggi dan berbahu lebar memanggil Jimin dan membawa laki-laki itu menuju sebuah mobil sedan, setelah sebelumnya Jimin memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan ucapakan 'sampai bertemu lagi'.

"Hm," Yoongi mendeham, menatap langit-langit kamar sembari alisnya berkerutan. Sulit mempercayai bahwa Jimin sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi paling tidak, Yoongi senang, seseorang yang ia anggap super hero itu telah muncul kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin, kali ini, menyelamatkan Yoongi dari kebosanannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Uhuk /batuk keras/

Uhuk /batuk lebih keras/

Wtf, saya gak bisa nahan diri lagi. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu diri, muncul begitu saja setelah menghilang sekian lama. Aduh, maaf ya, teman-teman.

Kemaren saya kebanyakan tugas dan test, apalah daya, dan sebenarnya seminggu ini juga lagi mid, curi-curi waktu dah. Dan semuanya, tolong dengarkan saya curhat sebentar. Mau kan? Gak? Oh, okay.

Saya gak tahu harus bagaimana sama Hands of Death. Well, bukan berarti saya gak bakal ngelanjut itu FF lagi, mungkin updatenya bakal jarang /banget. Tolong maklumi saya, uhuk.

Dan kasih tahu saya kalau kalian gak paham sama gaya bahasa saya yang kaya gini –kalo enggak, mungkin saya bisa menulisnya lebih ringan lagi. Dan oh, makasih buat ChimSza95 yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk ngelanjut Hands of Death.

Terakhir, buat teman-teman yang udah mau follow, favorite, atau baca, terima kasih banyak. Apalagi yang review /kode/, saya usahakan saya balesin satu-satu nanti.

Akhir kata, RnR?


	2. Chapter 2 : kembali

Ketika suara jam wakernya berbunyi begitu bisingnya, Yoongi terbangun dengan mata yang membuka sempurna –tanpa sisa kantuk sama sekali. Matanya melirik pada jendela kamar yang tirainya terbuka setengah.

Gelap gulita. Mungkin ini masih belum mendekati pukul lima sama sekali.

Namun kaki Yoongi turun dari kasur, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pagi itu, entah mengapa, berangkat bekerja merupakan sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggunya, bahkan sepanjang malam.

"Fuh," Yoongi meniup anak-anak rambut yang jatuh pada permukaan dahi. Ditubuhnya, sudah lengkap bersama celana panjang hitam, kemeja biru, dan dasi bergaris.

Ia bergumam pada diri sendiri tentang seseorang yang ia pikirkan semalaman, sembari tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacukannya begitu cepat –ini _ngebut_ yang sangat _ngebut_.

Saat matanya jatuh pada jalanan beraspal, mulutnya merapal sebuah kata. "Aku kembali."

.

.

 _Metallic Memories_

 _[Kembali]_

 _YoonMin_

 _©Im Soojung_

.

.

"Wow," Taehyung, seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantor, hampir melepaskan bola mata begitu matanya bersitatap dengan Yoongi yang telah terduduk rapi di meja kerja, menghirup kopi vanilanya. "Suatu keajaiban melihatmu datang begitu pagi, Hyung."

"Yah," tidak peduli sebenarnya Yoongi pada ucapan bawahannya itu, namun ia tersenyum sedikit hanya untuk menampilkan kesan seorang atasan yang baik. "Aku ada perlu."

"Oh," sembari menaruh tumpukan map di tangannya di atas meja Namjoon –setoran, ia menatap Yoongi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung, sudah dengar siapa yang akan menjabat sebagai direktur baru?"

"Hm?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alis, duduknya ia majukan sedikit demi mendengarkan informasi –atau gosip– yang tersampaikan itu. "Bukannya setelah Direktur lama meninggal, yang memegang kendali perusahaan istrinya?"

"Benar sekali," Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Yoongi, tersenyum. "Tapi kudengar, Ny. Kim memberikan jabatan itu pada anaknya."

"Anak?" sebuah kerutan muncul pada dahi Yoongi, walaupun sebenarnya informasi ini tidak terlalu berguna untuknya –alih-alih, siapa tahu ia bisa mendengar gosip tentang Jimin. "Anaknya yang kudengar kabur dari rumah itu?"

"Yap, anaknya yang itu," Taehyung berbisik kali itu, seolah tak ingin seorang pun mendengarnya selain Yoongi –walaupun di sana hanya ada mereka berdua. "Kim Seokjin. Lulusan Universitas tinggi Korea Selatan, dan huah, dia terkenal sekali semenjak kedatangannya ke kantor Ibunya kemarin siang."

Yoongi tidak lagi terlalu tertarik dengan pembahasan dan topik yang Taehyung berikan, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pergantian jabatan dan tetek bengeknya, bikin pusing saja.

"Oh, kudengar dari bisik-bisik karyawan perempuan, ada laki-laki pendek yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana, aduh, siapa ya namanya," berjengit dari tempat duduknya, Taehyung menyandarkan diri dan mengepal tangannya kuat untuk mengingat-ingat. "Park Jim? Jinim? Park –"

"Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak dan Taehyung hampir terkena serangan asma mendadak karena hal itu.

.

.

Informasi yang diberikan Taehyung benar-benar akurat. Hari itu, setelah tiga jam Yoongi sampai ke kantor, ada pengunguman dari Manager Yu, besok, akan ada peresmian direktur baru. Dan semua karyawan wajib hadir.

Taehyung dan Yoongi saling bersitatap, yang matanya bereyeliner mengedipkan sebelah alis dengan tatapan 'apa kubilang'. Tapi Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Yoongi~"

Sebuah suara memelas dari seseorang membuat Yoongi bergidik dari tempatnya. Di belakangnya, seseorang bereyeliner –tidak, bukan Taehyung– dan mulut yang dimanyunkan, memberikan Yoongi dua rangkap kliping di mejanya. "Yoongi, bisa tolong antar ini ke kantor direktur? Atau kau bisa memberikannya pada asisten direktur. Aku lupa harus mengadakan pertemuan dari perusahaan Jeongsang, kupikir tidak apa-apa kan jika kau yang memberikannya? Jika Pak Direk –ah, maksudku, Tn. Kim bertanya tentang gambaran sementara produknya, bilang aku akan menjelaskannya siang nanti."

Yoongi akan protes pada laki-laki di depannya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia bisa mencari keuntungan dari hal ini. Jadi ia mengangguk dengan sangat kuat, hingga ia yakin bahwa pertulangan lehernya baru saja bergemeretak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun Hyung," Yoongi memanggil sebelum ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menatap ruam merah pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang sangat jelas. "Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di kantor."

.

.

"Kau bisa keluar."

Orang bernama Kim Seokjin itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyeret Jimin kemarin. Berbahu lebar dengan badan tinggi dan wajah ramah. Ia tidak bertanya-tanya tentang produk atau hal lainnya, ia hanya menatap kliping di tangannya sebentar, sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengizinkan Yoongi keluar.

"Baiklah," Yoongi mengangguk patuh, walaupun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia masih terpaku pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Seokjin. Yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang ditahan-tahan untuk tidak terlihat terlalu bahagia. Itu Jimin, jika kalian bertanya.

"Seokjin-ssi," Jimin berujar, ia terlihat tidak bisa menahan dirinya, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Seokjin.

Mengerutkan alisnya, Seokjin terlihat hampir menggelengkan kepalanya, namun saat matanya menatap pada mata memelas Jimin, ia akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan menatap pada Yoongi yang masih belum beranjak. "Kau –siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Ya, Yoongi-ssi, bisa tolong antarkan asistenku berkeliling kantor? Maksudku, mungkin dia sudah berkeliling kemarin, tapi ia gampang sekali lupa beberapa tempat. Tolong, jika kau tidak ada kerjaan, atau tidak keberatan, bisa tolong bantu dia?"

Yoongi bisa mendengar sorakan di dalam hatinya. Sesungguhnya, jika harus ada yang mengatakan, Yoongi punya banyak sekali pekerjaan. Tapi, peduli setan, Jimin berada di depannya dan ia bisa seharian itu bersama dengannya. Hal apa lagi yang bisa menggeser seluruh tumpukan laporan dan tugas itu selain ini?

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, menelusuk tiap-tiap lorong. Dan Yoongi pikir, ia harus memulai percakapan dengan Jimin, setelah semuanya jadi canggung. Terutama tentang hal-hal mengenai usia Jimin dan perpisahannya dengan Jimin malam itu.

Yoongi punya terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Yoongi," Jimin berujar, kemudian tersenyum. Bola matanya mengilat oleh matahari. Kilatan itu begitu beningnya, seperti sebuah kaca porselen.

"Jimin, kau ... tidak bertambah tua?" Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang pintar berbasa-basi, bahkan jika kau membayarnya, dan Jimin tertawa oleh karena itu.

"Kau semakin tampan Yoongi," tangan Jimin bergerak untuk menepuk kepala Yoongi –persis seperti yang dilakukannya di masa lalu– namun Yoongi menahan tangan itu dengan ulasan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Jimin, dan kumohon jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah, tentang tubuhku ini?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis, dan ia tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja aku tidak bertambah tua, Yoongi."

"Jelaskan," hampir memberikan tatapan memohon, Yoongi hampir mengumpat karena Jimin tidak juga memberikan jawaban-jawaban yang jelas.

Jimin berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia berhenti berjalan, sembari matanya menatap Yoongi begitu dalam. Oleh tatapan itu, Yoongi merasa seolah terlempar pada masa lalu, di mana mata itu tetap sangat mengagumkan

"Tubuhku ini, terbuat dari besi."

.

.

" _Tolong turunkan aku, Jimin-ssi," Yoongi kecil berkata, ia sudah berhenti menangis dan ia sudah ingin berbicara kembali setelah sekian menit yang lalu waktu hanya terisi oleh tangisannya._

 _Patuh pada perkataan anak itu, Jimin menurunkan Yoongi dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi begitu eratnya, menjaga jika mungkin anak itu akan terpisah. Yoongi berjengit ketika kulit Jimin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, bergidik. "Tanganmu sangat dingin Jimin-ssi."_

" _Tentu saja," Jimin menepuk kepala Yoongi, kemudian mengambil sarung tangan di dalam mantelnya –takut jika Yoongi tidak nyaman dengan tangan dingin itu. "Tidak ada aliran darah di dalamnya."_

" _Apakah darah yang membuat seseorang terasa hangat?" mengerutkan alisnya, Yoongi bertanya tentang hal-hal dasar yang masih terlalu bodoh untuk ia ketahui._

" _Hm," Jimin mengangguk, kemudian ia menunjuk penjual gulali di antara keramaian. "Ingin gulali?"_

 _Yoongi cepat mengangguk. "Gulali!"_

" _Kau suka gulali Yoongi?" mereka sampai di depan penjual gulali, memesan satu dan memberikannya pada Yoongi._

" _Aku suka," Yoongi menggigit gulali itu, merasakan hatinya sedikit tenang setelah mulutnya dipenuhi oleh rasa manis. "Aku suka hal-hal manis. Seperti Jimin-ssi."_

" _Haha," dan Jimin hanya tertawa, kemudian membawa Yoongi menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. "Baik sekali Yoongi-ssi."_

 _Mereka mengeratkan tangan, sembari kemudian berjalan tenang. Sorakan manusia-manusia di sekitar mereka membuat mereka tersentak. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat petak-petak langit. "–api, kembang api!"_

 _Yoongi menatap Jimin untuk memastikan apakah Jimin juga sedang memperhatikan langit. Dan di sana, di dalam mata Jimin, Yoongi melihat sebuah kilat kagum yang meloloskan diri dari mata Jimin. Mata itu begitu beningnya, hingga Yoongi dapat melihat pantulan kembang api lebih jelas._

 _Entah kenapa. Sesuatu seperti kembang api, tidak begitu menarik minat Yoongi kembali. Malam itu, Yoongi memutuskan, ia lebih mengagumi mata lelaki penyelamatnya itu, daripada hal-hal indah lainnya._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

Siang, sore, malam, semuanya.

Oke, saya yakin, masih banyak hal yang belum dijelas, dan kalian pasti sudah tahu Jimin itu apa. _Karena matanya terlalu bening untuk manusia_. Yap.

Makasih banget yang kemaren udah review, hiks/nangis darah/

Dan banyak yang bilang Jimin itu vampire xD, tapi rasanya vampire terlalu keren untuk Jimin, mending Yoongi yang jadi vampirenya. Jimin cocoknya sama yang unyu-unyu, beruang(?), misalnya.

Tolong berikan reviewnya teman-temanku sayang(?). Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca, follow, favorite, dan tentu saja, review! Kalian semua super heroku.

That's all. Ripiu juseo~


End file.
